Another Big Shrink
by animebookworm44
Summary: 1st CC fic, plz review. RachelxJimmy or RanxShinichi ConanxAmy or xAyumi And you'll see why! COMPLETE FIVEPART FIC!
1. Prologue

WOOHOO! My first Case closed fic! I'm really excited! This story I've come up with has a complicated plot...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Case closed.

JimmyxRachel/ ConanxAmy fic, and you'll see why!

Onto the fic!

Rachel came out of the Moore Detective Agency alone in the early afternoon. She had to go to a warehouse to get something for her dad for father's day. It was the following weekend.

She hid this fact by telling her dad she had to go see Jimmy.

She hoped Jimmy wouldn't be mad that she had used him for an alibi.

But Conan had seen through her lie, and promptly asked where she was headed, as soon as they were out of earshot of Mr. Moore. And so, not wanting to lie again, she asked him to keep her whereabouts a secret, and keep her dad from the department store.

_'Hmm,'_ Rachel thought, suddenly suspicious, _'It seems whenever Jimmy is brought up, Conan is the first to see through me, and he's not even a true detective!'_

**Prologue**

Rachel turned the corner, paper with the address of the department store in hand.

3 Parker Ave.

They had told her that they had-- in stock-- exactly what she needed.

_"Hello. my name is Rachel Moore, I'm looking for a complete set of the works of Yoko Okino,"_

_"Yea, sure. We have it," the serviceman sounded gruff, with a rough voice. It was almost creepy. "We're located at 3 Parker Ave., come by tomorrow to pick it up, I'll have it on hold just for you,"_

Rachel shivered now, thinking about the conversation, but if they had it...

She turned another corner, onto Parker Ave.

The place seemed deserted, with old abandoned warehouses on both sides of the street. Rachel walked down, her head held high, trying to look like she wasn't scared out of her wits.

She paused at the third warehouse. _'3 Parker Ave,' _she thought.

"Ms. Moore?" a dark voice came from behind her.

Rachel turned around, where she was met with the but of a baseball bat.

She awoke, dimly aware of her surroundings.

The back of her head throbbed painfully, as if she had been hit with a-

Baseball bat!

The events came crashing down onto her like a ton of bricks. Her head snapped up, triggering a sharp pain that dulled her senses for a few moments. She attempted to find the spot emanating the pain, but found her hands had been chained to an old rusty pipe. About to scream, she hesitated. When she finally regained control, and the sharp pain reduced to a minor throb, she could hear voices.

"Yea, it's her. The kid's girlfriend,"

Rachel recognised that voice, it was the one she heard over the telephone.

"And where is the Kid?"

Rachel was surprised at how calm that voice sounded, considering they were kidnappers, and possibly more.

"I was hoping she could tell us, when she awakens, of course,"

"And how do you know that she'll know. Her boyfriend is a very devious man, and I should suspect that he was careful not to reveal too much,"

_'My Boyfriend? But I don't have a-... Jimmy!'_

"We have also cultivated evidence that the night Kudo was given the drug, a mysterious kid came to live with them,"

_'Given a drug? What have they done to Jimmy? And what is this about Conan?'_

"And where did you get this evidence?"

"My sources-"

"Your sources. Your sources! Your sources said that Kudo was dead, that's what your sources said. And was he? NO! Now you listen Gin and you listen good. I don't want any more of your 'trusted' sources. You bring me the evidence, if your 'sources' really have any at all,"

"Yes, sir... And what of the girl?"

"What of her?"

"Well, I expect she won't want to tell us anything willingly, sir,"

"I suppose then we should threaten her with the APTX-4869. She'll come around,"

"If you say so, sir,"

"Good, then. I shall take my leave. You know how to contact me if need be, _which I expect it won't_,"

"Right. I'll question her, threaten, and then give her the drug,"

"Good man,"

Rachel watched a shadow pass her door. The man was wearing a large overcoat and het. That was all she could make out. _'I suppose I did learn a few things from Jimmy after all,_' she almost chuckled. The door to her call opened.

"Ah, Ms. Moore. Sorry to disappoint you, but we ran out of stock of Yoko Akino's works," he came over to her, making her stare him in the face. It was then that she recognised him.

He was the same man on the roller coaster that day she and Jimmy went to the amusement park. That was the night Jimmy disappeared. His colleague, she could only guess, had to be somewhere close.

A doctor was working in his lab. Sweating, he turned away from the strange mechanical device that was present in a corner. Standing a safe distance away, he flipped a small switch on a remote controller. The machine whirred to life.

Still sweating, but even more so, he quickly leaned down to an electronic racecar. Pressing the button, he watched as the car ran straight into the machine, and disappeared.

He started the set timer for 1 minute.

Apprehensively, he watched as the seconds clicked down.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0!

A tiny toy racecar came whizzing back out at him from the depths of the machine.

The doctor gave a cry of victory and exclaimed with an accent, "It works! It works!"

Rachel was starting to get worried. The man was pacing the floor of the cell, still having not asked her a single question. His hand was to his ear. This was a move Rachel couldn't decipher, but she could tell he didn't know where to begin.

"Ms. Moore," he finally said. "I'll get right to the point: _Where is Jimmy Kudo?_"

"I- don't know," Rachel answered.

"Not true," Gin said, sounding disappointed. "If he told anyone, it'd be you. Now come out with it, dear,"

"Don't call me that!"

"Tell me, or things'll get rough,"

"I really don't know!" Rachel insisted.

"Okay, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. My colleagues here and I have something that would be in your best interest to have safe,"

A glimmer of sweat ran down Rachel's forehead, "What is it?"

"Not what, ma'am,... _who,_"

"I know it's not Jimmy!" she shot back. "I could hear you talking, you don't have him, and don't know where he is. And I won't tell you anything,"

"No, not Jimmy... but we do have the little kid Conan, and his friend, what's her name,... oh! Amy,"

_'Conan and Amy!'_ Rachel thought, alarmed. She couldn't bear to bring the two little kids into this. _'Please forgive me, Jimmy,'_

"The last time I heard from him," Rachel said, head hanging down, "He was in the states visiting his mother and father who are both currently living there,"

"What part?"

"I don't know this time, I really don't,"

"I believe you, Ms. Moore. However, I'm still going to have to silence you-"

"You can't kill me! My father's a detective! He'd hunt you down and put you in jail for what you've done,"

"But that's just why I'll use an untraceable drug. They'll think you've had a heart attack, nothing more. Just for your information, this drug was used on your friend Jimmy. And that was the last day you saw him,"

'_No!'_

Gin took from his breast pocket a metallic case. Opening it, Rachel saw 4 pills inside with two empty spaces. _'One of those pills was used on Jimmy,'_ she thought sadly.

"Open wide, Ms. Moore,"

Rachel resisted, turning and squirming, trying to get away from the strange pill the man was holding. She kicked out, hitting the case and sending one pill scattering across the floor until it hit the wall under a desk.

Outside the room, somewhere else in the warehouse, she heard two shouts and a scream, then two thumps.

"Conan! Amy!" she shouted back.

Gin angrily turned to her. He shoved her, making her head hit against the pipe. She went dizzy for a few seconds, during which time, she felt a circular tube go into her mouth, followed by a liquid.

And then she swallowed.

Gin hurriedly ran from the room. He never thought that two second graders could be so pesky.

He ran to the room where Vodka was supposedly holding the two kids. Sliding to aa stop, he quickly entered the room to revive his colleague.

He was very surprised when he heard the metal dool close and lock behind him.

Rachel felt a burning sensation just as Gin closed the door. It gripped her insides, giving her the feeling she was literally burning alive. This pain seemed to go on forever. It spread from her stomach, searing pain down to her toes, then up to her head. She felt as though her head was splitting open.

_'I'm dying,'_ she thought. _'But I never expected I'd be murdered,'_ her thoughts slowly turned to the man she knew as her best friend.

_'Jimmy... Is this what it felt like when you were exposed to this? I hope not. You'd never deserve this. But if you died, who's been calling me? Filling me with false hopes of your return? I'm so sorry Jimmy. Even if you are alive, I'll never get the chance to tell you... I love you,_'

Suddenly, the pain ceased. Rachel blinked in surprise. _'Am I dead?'_ she thought. Sitting up, she discovered to her pleasant surprise that she actually wasn't dead.

She stood up, feeling the chains around her arms had loosened quite a bit. Slipping out of them, she went to take a step, but tripped over the hem of her skirt.

_'When did this get so long on me? Usually my clothes get shorter,'_

She looked around, feeling suddenly as if she was in a different place. Everything was... bigger.

_'No time to think about that now,'_ she reminded herself, _'My life was just attempted on, and if I don't want them to make another attempt, I should probably leave.'_

Hurriedly, she picked up her skirt, and fled from the room.

In the hallways of a warehouse, four companions ran in a group trying to find an exit, a girl ran by herself, two men were locked in a room, and one old man walked down the same hallway as the lone girl.

A girl turned to look behind her. _'Good, no one's following me... yet,'_

She ran into a soft barrier. Turning to look, she found a large person in her way. She almost shouted, but then she recognised the man.

"Doctor Agasa?" a high-pitched voice sounded. She covered her mouth. Did that come from her?

"Amy? What are you doing here?" The doctor asked.

"Amy? I'm not Amy. I'm Rachel!" she said, thinking something to be seriously wrong with her voice.

Doctor Agasa looked cheerful, as if she was playing some sort of joke. But then his expression turned blank, and then it transformed into one of horrific realization.

"Rachel!" he asked, disbelievingly. "Rachel Moore!"

"Yes, doctor! That's me,"

Quickly, Dr. Agasa grabbed her hand and led her down a series of staircases. He broke into a run at the bottom, dragging Rachel behind him.

He threw open a door, making his way down the street.

When they reached his car, he flung open the side door and pushed her in. Then he ran around to the driver's side, hopped in, gunned the ignition, and took off.

"Doctor! We can't just leave Conan and Amy there! They're in trouble!"

"Not as much trouble as you're in, young lady,"

"Whaddya mean?" she asked, curious.

"Rachel, look at yourself!" Rachel took a glance at the rear-view mirror and almost screamed.

"Eek! I'm Amy!"

"Yes, apparently. Rachel, I need you to listen to me and answer every question that I ask. Did they give you anything to eat or drink, like a pill, or something?"

"Hey! How'd you know that!"

Dr. Agasa sighed. "Rachel, you have been given a drug that is called APTX-4869, is that correct?"

"That was the drug they talked about. They said they gave ti to Jimmy!"

"Do you see what the drug has done to you?"

"It shrunk me! What did it do to Jimmy!"

"I should think you'd be able to figure that out yourself,"

"Okay, so it shrunk him. Where is he? Is that why he hasn't been able to see me for years?"

"On the contrary, my young lady, he has seen you every day since he disappeared,"

Rachel was confused. She had turned into Amy, meaning she was in second grade. If Jimmy took the drug, he would have to be a second grader too, right? What second grader had she seen every day since Jimmy disappeared?... CONAN!

"Jimmy turned into CONAN!"

"You're smart for a second grader,"

She couldn't believe it. It had hurt for so long, never being able to see Jimmy. And now she finds that he was there every day with her, by her side, helping her in any way possible. It must have hurt him too, never being able to tell her that he was there, through thick and thin. She then realised something.

"Then how was there a Amy already in the past?"

"I believe that's where I come in. Rachel, I have just perfected an inter-dimentional time-space fluxuator,"

"A whosy-whatzit?"

"A time/space machine. You can travel to any time you want, or any space. One way ticket, though. I haven't made any others yet, so you can only travel to, not from. I think, that when it came to this point in time, I sent you back, specifically so that you could be in the past too,"

"But how do I have parents, then?"

"Your 'parents' are good friends of mine, I probably sent you to them asking for a favor,"

"So then, what's the plan?"

"I take you to my house, and send you through the time machine. I already know it works, since you're here right now, and you're also back there,"

"Right, so no worries,"

"Right,"

They pulled up in front of Dr. Agasa's house, quickly running in an going up the stairs to his lab.

It was here that Rachel caught her first glimpse of the first time machine in the world.

A hunk of wires and metal, the machine looked to be nothing special, just a pile of scrap sitting in the corner. But Rachel knew better. Dr. Agasa was very clever and good at disguising a machine's true value. She had found this out while doing the laundry and accidentally finding Conan's beloved bowtie. She was caught off guard when she found it to be a voice simulator, with the Agasa label.

Rachel smiled at the thought now.

Her thoughts.

Memories,

that was all she would have when she returned to this place. She may never even be able to return to her body.

But she knew she would survive. Conan- Jimmy had. And she could do it too, as long as she was with him, and she knew she would be, as she had done it before-- that was a little confusing to her.

Dr. Agasa stepped back into the corner of the room, holding what looked like a toy car controller. He was about to flip the switch on the controller when his head snapped up ad he put the controller down.

Rachel looked at him quizically.

"I forgot to write the letter to your 'parents'. I can't come with you after all. Agasa's in the same place at family reunions is bad enough. But two of me?" he left his statement hanging, moving toward the desk and hurriedly writing a quick note for his friends. He folded the slip of paper, "Do not look at this Rachel," he instructed, leaving it at that. Rachel nodded.

"I shall send you to the front of their house on the day before Conan starts school, that way you can meet George and Mitch before you meet Conan. Remember, one way ticket, Rachel. You have to get back to this spot the long way. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't be surprised to see you here in two minutes,"

"That's a little confusing," Rachel said. The Doc chuckled.

Dr. Agasa flipped the switch. An array of lights showered Rachel and the technicolor gate posessed her sight. It was like an aurora recreated within a gate in the tiny lab. Rachel would have been in awe if it weren't for the coming task of time travelling. She would be the first person ever to go through it, and Dr. Agasa would be the first to ever succeed in creating a time machine. She could go down in history.

But those men were looking for her, and until she was safely back with Jimmy in their real bodies, they would have to lie low.

Now Rachel fully understood why Conan had never told her his true identity.

_'It was for protection,_'

"Ready, Rachel?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Doc,"

And without another word, Rachel stepped through to the other side.

It was bright and sunny. Amy had to blink back the sun until her eyes adjusted. She stood in front of a beautiful house, three floors, white, with red shutters. She let a smile grace her face, the first time since that morning, when she was not Amy, but Rachel. Turning, she was surprised to see two familiar faces walking toward her.

The girl was a tall brunette.

And the boy with her was brunette also, but of a darker shade.

Amy's eyes welled up with tears at the thought.

The boy seemed to be trying to plead with the girl, who seemed angry with him. And Amy knew she was,...relatively. He had forgotten his promise to take her to the amusement park.

But that's where they were headed, anyway.

_'But this is the last time she'll ever see Jimmy,'_ Amy thought sourly.

TBC!

YAY!

I thought of the idea while watching a TiVo's CC and then saw how much Rachel and Amy looked alike. PLZ review, I will not hold chapters hostage, tho.

animebookworm


	2. Day Before

And the next chappie to Another Big Shrink P.S. I know this defies the laws of physics, but who said that stories had to be scientific!

Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Disclaimer:** Standard

Onto the fic

"Amy" stared out the window of the second grade classroom on the third floor of the school building. She was horribly bored. After all, she was a high school student-- and a high honors one at that. She didn't know how Conan could stand it, being in high school and having to act like a second grader. He should get nominated for an acting carreer. Come to think of it, she should get one too, since she had to act like a second grader AND not be able to know who Conan or Rachel were.

And so she mulled over her visit to the past so far, occasionally glancing at Conan, who also looked terribly bored. She wondered if his parent's knew that he was shrunken. She knew her father and mother didn't know, and she wondered how much Dr. Agasa had told her new "parents" in that letter. She felt it was at least enough for them to know not to talk about it with him, and to never talk about it with her. And they had kept true to their word, never speaking of it except when referencing to the day Rachel arrived at their house.

And so she never spoke of it, but this also gave the observational part of her mind time to explore why she never thought Conan was Jimmy. Conan had always been out when Jimmy called. Conan always seemed to know what Jimmy would have been thinking--making an excuse later that Jimmy told him. Conan had the knowledge and keen eye for details just like Jimmy.

But her mind still needed solid proof, and so she found herself staring at Conan when he was in a telephone booth often across the way from a telephone Rachel was in. Amy saw the emotion in his eyes when he pretended to be Jimmy, falling even more in love with her older self every passing day. And so, Amy was not surprised when he resisted her, and this proved Jimmy's love for Rachel more than anything. Of course, it somewhat mad her angry that Conan never noticed how alike Amy and Rachel were. Amy was just a smaller version.

**Day Before**

But, eager as always to get back to Jimmy, she wondered if she should tell him. It was, after all, the day before she had been shrunken in real time. She had literally lived these months all over again. And she didn't know what she had to do after the Rachel part of her went back in time. She could tell Conan, but that may alter history.

"Miss Amy?" the stern teacher asked.

Amy's head snapped up. "Yes?"

"Could you please come here and do this problem on the board?"

It was a mere order-of-operations problem, and Amy had no problem in completing it.

"Very good, Amy. You actually were paying attention,"

Amy smiled, somewhat nervously, and returned to her seat near the window. She sighed. What a boring life this was. Dr. Agasa had made sure that he told her the importance of laying low, at least until they could find an antidote, in a separate letter her "parents" had given her. She now understood what Conan was going through, trying to be with th eone you love, even if it may hurt in the long run. But he didn't see that the girl he loved was right here, two seats across from him, just in smaller version.

And so, Amy sat in her seat, staring out the window, thinking about the events that would happen the following afternoon.

* * *

Amy came home to a welcome from Mrs. Annika Omaya, the lady who was pretending to be her mother. They had given up their real last name, as she supposed Dr. Agasa had told them to, and created the false name under which they were naming Amy. Rachel sighed at the precautions. She wasn't a black-belt in karate for nothing!

Annika noticed something wrong with Amy right away. "Amy, dear? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Annik- mother. Just the date,"

Annika looked at the calendar, and realised the reason for Amy's sourness. "Oh, dear, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise tomorrow is the day you get... y'know,"

"That's alright, mother. I'm going upstairs now,"

And, Amy did go upstairs, to the room that she had been given in the household. It was a nice room, unlike the one at the Agency, complete with TV and a Gameman Cube. Under other circumstances, Rachel would have loved to have this room, except for the doll house in the corner. Her detective badge was on the dresser, the one that Conan had given her, and helped save her with when they thought she was kidnapped.

Thinking back to that day, Rachel almost laughed. It had turned out that the men they thought had kidnapped her were two actors performing a crime play at the town University. It was sort of strange to think back to that day and remember watching it, while also being in it.

And she also remembered when she told Conan that someday their destinies would become one. It sort of freaked him out. Of course, had he actually known who she was, he would have been more excited than freaked.

And then there was the matter of tomorrow. She knew she had to be at that warehouse at the same time as her older self was, but how to actually get Conan there. And she didn't even know if Mitch and George came with them! Oh well, it would play out the way it played out the first time she went through it, whether Mitch and George came, or not.

_'But I somehow have ot get an antidote, this could be my only chance at returning!'_ she thought, and knew Conan must have felt this way many times. But perhaps she could play to Conan's mistrust of the men in black. From what Dr. Agasa had told her, Jimmy had a sore spot for these men, and she may be able to lure him to the warehouse using them as bait. Feeling satisfied, she decided to take a nap and sleep away the rest of the day.

* * *

Amy woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and in control. She was all set for the task she had before her on this fine Saturday, where she didn't have to go to school. At least, she was set with how to get them there, but not exactly how to get an aptoxin pill for an antidote, or get them out of the warehouse alive. Turning to the clock, she discovered it was very late, and her counterpart would have already left for the warehouse, treating herself to lunch at the cafe just around the corner, where she would accidentally meet Serena, and talk the afternoon away.

Amy figured she had enough time to get to Conan's house and tell him the story she had made up about an old abandoned warehouse. She smiled inwardly, trying to give herself a positive attitude about the new day.

Downstairs, both of her "parents" had gone to work, but they left a note saying that there was pancakes in the microwave for her to eat for breakfast, and that they didn't want to wake her up because they knew what a big day this was for her. Amy smiled at their thoughtfulness. Her actual father was never this thoughtful, and she practically never saw her mother.

She heated and ate the pancakes quickly, for she didn't know what time to arrive at the warehouse, but she had to get Conan to bite at the idea first.

And after her quick pancake feast, she ran upstairs for all the gadgets she would normally take with her on a mystery adventure. This was necessary so as not to let Conan think she wasn't serious about going to the warehouse. Pinning the detective badge on last, she raced out the door toward the Agency.

Arriving there in record time, she ran up the stairs really fast, making the thumping noises a second grader would make because they didn't know better. She rang the bell for the detective agency, a very drunk Richard Moore answered.

"Hello, Mr. Moore!" Amy said in a way-too-happy voice.

"Oh, it's just you," he said, sounding disappointed, "Conan's in here," he pointed. Amy went in. Mr. Moore took one last glance down the hallway, perhaps to see if there were any clients, and then shut the door dejectedly.

"You know, Mr. Moore, you really shouldn't drink all that much, it's bad for your health,"

"Now listen you little brat! You are not my boss and cannot tell me what I can and can't do!" and as if out of spite, he opened another can of beer.

Conan, hearing Mr. Moore's yelling, came into the kitchen. "Oh, Hello, Amy!" Conan said.

"Hey Conan!" she replied. "Guess what! I found a really neat case we can work on!"

Conan rolled his eyes, perfectly ready for one of her crazy stories, "Go ahead, but do we really have to work on a Saturday?"

"Yes. Okay. I heard yesterday about this abandoned warehouse on Parker Ave. And strangely, now weird sounds have been coming from it. And some civillians swear they saw men dressed in all black coming in and going out of the warehouse. Sounds like a good one, eh, Conan?"

Conan stared at her sweatdropping for a few seconds. Then something clicked inside his head. Amy saw Conan's face go from 'you're crazy' to 'what if it's _them?_'

"Come on!" Amy said, acting impatient, "Let's go!" she pulled him toward the door.

"Hey!" Mr. Moore called after her. "When am I gonna get lunch!"

Amy ignored him and shut the door.

"You said men dressed in black?" Conan asked when they were out of the building.

"Yah, supposedly, one of them has really long yellow hair, but that's just what my source told me,"

This fact seemed to justify that it was the people he was looking for, inside Conan's mind. Then he looked suspicious.

"And who's your source?" he said incredulously.

"I cannot divulge that information. I pinky swore not to tell,"

"But Amy!" Conan said, trying to bargain with her. "If we're working for a client, I think I deserve to know who that client is,"

"But we're not working for my source, he just supplied me with the info,"

"But then how do you know if it's valid?"

"How do you know it's not?"

"Amy, if you get this info from an invalid source, we may have been misinformed,"

"I trust this guy," Amy said. "And besides, do you have anything better to do?" She had Conan there.

"I guess not, but you trust practically everybody!"

"But I know this kid, he wouldn't lie to me, and you know him too,"

"Really? Who?"

"I'm still not gonna tell you,"

Amy knew that Conan was running the list of possible people through his mind. She giggled. They were almost halfway there, now. Having shorter legs really decreased their travelling speed. They ran by the cafe, where she spotted Serena talking to a boy. Knowing Rachel had long since left, she grabbed Conan's hand and picked up the pace.

"Whaaa, Amy! Slow down!"

"Aw, come on, Conan! You can go faster than that!"

These two remarks were heard by two people sitting on swings in the nearby park.

"Hey, that sounded like Amy!" the large one said

"And Conan," the logical one said.

Conan and Amy then came within their sights. Conan was... holding Amy's hand! This enraged one of the boys, and saddened the other. They both walked over to the path where they knew Conan and Amy would be walking.

"Hey, Amy!" George said enthusiastically, "Conan," he said with less enthusiasm.

"Can't talk," panted Amy, "Gotta go!" she once again started dragging Conan along the path. Curious now, the boys followed. They easily caught up with the dragging Conan, and began to interrogate him.

"Hey Conan, where'ya going?" George asked.

"Warehouse," Conan answeered, panting.

"Why?" asked Mitch. "You didn't get a case and didn't tell us right? Because you know we're a team,"

"No! Amy's just dragging me along... somewhat literally," this sparked a laugh in Mitch.

"Can we come?"

"No!" sounded Amy, from the front. She stopped dragging Conan and wheeled around.

"Why not, Amy?" George asked.

"Uh-" Amy said, not sounding so sure anymore, "Because it could be- dangerous! That's right, dangerous! And I think only Conan and I should go!"

"But Conan won't be enough to protect you!" George pressed, "You should take a _man_ along,"

"Don't be silly, Georgie!" Amy said, calling him by the least manly sounding name she could, "Conan is 'man' enough for my needs, besides we aren't looking for trouble, right, Conan?"

"Right," he said, going along with her little plan.

"So we'll be going now," she took Conan's hand again and this time they ran together down the park path.

Two boys stood dumbfounded on the park path. Simultaneously they turned to one another.

"I don't like it,"

"Let's follow 'em,"

* * *

Conan and Amy arrived at the warehouse breathless and panting.

"I think this is it," Amy said.

"Well, it certainly does look abandoned," Conan replied, analyzing the structure, "Looks old too, why would someone be using it?"

"Dunno, Hey look! A car!" she pointed to a bush with a fender sticking out of it. The car was black, and looked expensive.

"Why would someone with an expensive car like that park it behind a bush? Anti-theft method, I suppose, but why this bush? Ant they'd have to unlock the gate first. They have to be using the warehouse," Conan thought aloud.

"I told you, now let's go in!"

"Wait, Amy! Like you said, it could be dangerous, maybe you should stay here,"

"Come on, Conan! I gave you the info, and besides, aren't you MAN enough to protect little old me?" She knew that would get him. Jimmy never backed down from a cowardice assault.

"Alright, then. Come on!" He swung the gate open, and they started the long trek up the dirveway.

They didn't notice the two figures following them.

TBC!

* * *

YAYNESS Another chapter! And this one had a lot of info in it too!

Thanks again to reviewers!

animebookworm


	3. The Fated Day

And another installment in the Case Closed fic!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

**Disclaimer:** Standard

Pairings: ConanxAmy JimmyxRachel

Onto the fic!

* * *

Conan opened the door slowly. It was big and heavy, made of oak. The hinges creaked from age. Sticking his head in, he took a quick look around before entering.

Behing him, Amy entered, also looking around the place. "Wow, Conan. This place is creepy,"

Conan shrugged, "Not any creepier than some of the places we've been,"

"True," she said stepping a little closer to him.

Conan took a flashlight from his pocket. Turning it on, he shone it about the front area. Pillars held up the concrete walls and cieling. Conveyor belts and boxes were the only contents of the vast room. He motioned fro her to follow him. They started for the back wall of the room.

**The Fated Day**

Amy stopped to look at a box. It had some strange logo on it that Rachel recognised as some pharmcutical company's logo. Peering over the side of the box, Amy noticed it was empty. Looking deeper, she spotted a piece of paper.

Lifting it out, she couldn't see what was written on it.

Spotting Conan, she was about to ask him to come over so she could see the flashlight when a big crash resounded.

Conan quickly turned off the flashlight.

Amy was plunged into darkness. "C-C-Conan?" she whispered, fear evident in her voice.

"Shhh, Amy be quiet! We could be heard!"

"Conan where are you!" she whispered a little louder.

"It's okay, I'm right here," he said, coming up to her from behind and putting a hand on her shoulder. Amy yelped and turned quickly. "Shhhh!" he insisted. "Come on," he said, pointing to a hall.

Not wanting to take any chances, she took his hand in hers. She could tell Conan was rolling his eyes because of her girly transgressions, but if he knew who she was...he may have had a different attitude. Secretly, she loved this time. This is when he really showed the Jimmy part of him.

Walking along, a creak resounded from behind them. Amy flinched but didn't say anything. Conan pulled her down over to the wall, hiding behind a bunch of boxes. She clung to his arm, a very Un-Rachel but very Amyish thing to do.

A strange noise was heard.

"Jeez, George! Can't you control that thing?"

"What! I'm hungry! And we probly won't even find 'em! Look, as much as I wana help Amy-"

"Shutup, George! Someone could hear us! Not that your stomach didn't give that away already,"

"Hey!"

The two now identified figures moved slowly in the direction of the two hiding second-graders. Amy let go of Conan's arm, now somewhat at ease. "What should we do?" she whispered to Conan.

"I don't want to scare them, they might shout. But I think we should try to get them to leave. Ignoring them won't do anything, and if they stay, there's more of a chance we'll get caught," Conan whispered back, trying to think of some way that they could make George and Mitch leave.

"What if we use our badges to relay a message or something?"

"I don't think so, they may hear our real voices. Not to mention Dr. Agasa has his radio tuned in on our frequency in case anything happens. He'd just end up coming here and then we'd have him to deal with,"

"But he may be working in the lab and not hear us," Conan looked skeptical. "At least we could give it a try,"

"I dunno, Amy," Conan tried, but Amy had already reached for her badge. She briefly reminisced about when Conan had come to her rescue when they had been using the badges and they thought she was kidnapped.

"George? Mitch?" Amy said, oputting on her best "frightened" voice. Conan was impressed with the acting. The two figures travelling down the hall quickly hid and got their badges.

"Amy is that you?" Mitch asked.

"Hey, Mitch," Amy said, sounding disappointed. "Conan and I have, uh, we've uh,"

"Found something," Conan quickly supplied.

"Right and so, we're gonna stay, uh, here. Stay at the park! You are still at the park right?"

Mitch fumbled. "Uh, Of course we are!"

"Right!" George chimed in.

"Over and out," Amy said. She miled at Conan. "See easy as pie!"

"Pie!" George said, standing up, "I like pie!" he hesitated, "Wait!" he said. He looked over the box he was next to, finding a very startled Amy and Conan.

"I knew you were lying!" he almost shouted. He picked Conan up by the collar. "You were trying to get us to leave weren't you!"

"Sh! George, not so loud!" Amy said. "Put Conan down!" she ordered. George hesitated. "I said down,"

"Alright," George reluctantly agreed.

"Now," Amy said, "We were just making sure you weren't following us, like we told you not to," Amy said. "But you're here, and so I hope you have a good explanation," she waited expectantly, tapping her foot.

George and Mitch traded a look, then looked guiltily down at their shoes. "No, Amy," they said simultaneously.

"Well then, I don't know what we're gonna do now," The boys looked at her quizically. "I meant whether we should let them come along, Conan,"

Conan finally getting it, stood from where George had dumped him, "Well Amy, they seem like they want to come-"

The two nodded.

"-But they did follow us without permission-"

The two stared at the floor.

"-But they also were concerned for you-"

They nodded.

"-However, we don't know what we're getting into-"

They stared at the floor.

"So do you think they should stay or not?"

"Amy, this is your mission, you call,"

"Please let us stay Amy!" George said.

"Yeah! We won't be trouble! We just wanna see what your up to!"

"..." Amy considered, "Fine," she decided, in a slightly annoyed tone, letting the boys know who was the boss.

"YAY!" George and Mitch shouted. Conan immediately put hands on both of their mouths, looking around in case anyone heard their outburst.

Amy's held breath was loosed after a few moments of silence. It seemed no one had heard. "Don't do that again!" Amy hissed.

"Sorry," they whispered back.

Amy turned. "Conan?" she asked, looking down the hall. "Flashlight," she demanded.

Conan obeyed, turning on the flashlight and leading the Detective Boys down the hall. Rachel had always thought that was a horrible name. I mean what was she? A boy? NO! And she was part of this league too! In fact, she was leading this mission! She deserved more respect than this, especially from Conan/Jimmy.

In the hall, they found doors. Many doors. Some of them had little windows to see through, some had padlocks so no one could get in, still others had door knockers. Nearing the end of the hall, they started to hear voices. Conan wisely turned off the flashlight. They turned the corner into the next hall, where they saw light coming under one of the doorways.

They snuck up to it. Conan looked at George expectantly. George crouched, obeying Conan. He lifted the boy up so he could see through the tiny window at the top of the door. Amy and Mitch crouched near the bottom to hear snips of the conversation.

Conan's eyes widened. He saw two men in the room. One he instantly recognised. "It's _them_," he said. They started to talk again.

* * *

"I was hoping she could tell us, when she awakens, of course,"

"And how do you know that she'll know. Her boyfriend is a very devious man, and I should suspect that he was careful not to reveal too much,"

"We have also cultivated evidence that the night Kudo was given the drug, a mysterious kid came to live with them,"

"And where did you get this evidence?"

"My sources-"

"Your sources. Your sources! Your sources said that Kudo was dead, that's what your sources said. And was he? NO! Now you listen Gin and you listen good. I don't want any more of your 'trusted' sources. You bring me the evidence, if your 'sources' really have any at all,"

"Yes, sir... And what of the girl?"

"What of her?"

"Well, I expect she won't want to tell us anything willingly, sir,"

"I suppose then we should threaten her with the APTX-4869. She'll come around,"

"If you say so, sir,"

* * *

Outside, the kids listened with bated breath. Amy sneaked a glance at Conan to see how he was taking this information. He didn't look happy.

"Are they talking about Jimmy Kudo, Rachel's boyfriend?"

Conan waited a moment before answering, "Yes," he stated simply. "And they've got Rachel,"

The shrunken Rachel felt the irony for a second.

* * *

The men inside started to talk again.

"Good, then. I shall take my leave. You know how to contact me if need be, _which I expect it won't_,"

"Right. I'll question her, threaten, and then give her the drug,"

"Good man,"

* * *

Conan's fists tightened. He watched the familiar man go to a door on the left wall and open it. He knew that door didn't go to a hall, so that must be where they were keeping Rachel. He was infuriated. He knew this would happen, but they didn't even know he was Jimmy. How could they have known his ties to Rachel?

"Hey a kid!" the man from the room shouted, pointing at Conan.

Conan hopped down off of George, twisting his ankle. He gave a little whimper of pain, but then stood. They had to get away. The Detective Boys (plus girl) gasped and scrambled away. Moments later, they heard a solitary pair of footsteps scrambling after them. They were on the run now.

They ran around the corner just in time not to be seen by the man following them.

Mitch, who was leading, stopped and opened a door. "In here!" he said, running inside. He was followed closely by George. Amy paused in the doorway, looking around for Conan, who was hobbling after them.

"Go!" he hissed. Amy, too frightened to argue, obeyed.

Conan ran in and closed the door. However this action didn't go unnoticed by their pursuer.

Amy, Mitch, and George ran to the wall and hid. The boys were hidden behind a box, and Amy hid behind a file cabinet.

Conan was on his way to a file cabinet, when he tripped.

"Conan!" Amy shouted.

"Stay there!" Conan said back, trying to get up.

He didn't make it.

The door opened and the man came in, gun drawn and pointing at Conan.

Conan sighed, catching his breath, and then flipped over to look at his pursuer. He gasped. "Your- Your that other man from the amusement park!"

"Amusement park?" the man asked. "You're Kudo!"

"Whaaa! No! I'm- I'm-... I'm that kid,"

"Yeah I can see that,"

"I meant the one who came to live with the girl you're holding hostage after Jimmy went away!"

"...Oh... Wait! How did you know about our hostage!"

Conan sweatdropped nervously. "Goodbye, kid," he was about to pull the trigger.

Rachel felt helpless watching this. She almost lost Jimmy once, she wasn't about to lose him again.

"JIMMY!" she shouted, coming out of her place behind the file cabinet.

Conan's head shot up, a horrified expression on his face. "RACHEL!"

The man pilled a cord on his ear and started talking.

Rachel, as Amy, ran to him and clamped onto his arm, eyes tightly shut. Conan could only look at her in utter amazement.

"So, any other youngsters here I should know about?" he asked after his conversation. Conan shot a glare to where the others were hiding, telling them not to move, then quickly looked away.

"Over there then?" the man said. He backed over to where Conan was looking.

"YAAAAAAAAAA!" Two boys jumped out, brandishing bats. They hit the man on the head. Rachel screamed.

* * *

In another room, a man was being informed about two hostages they picked up. Then he threatened the hostage in front of him. But the man on the other line seemed to be having trouble. Two shouts and a scream were heard.

TBC!

* * *

HAHAHA Another chappie

PLEASE REVIEW! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ !

THANK YOU!

animebookworm


	4. Horrors with Solutions

YAY And yet another chapter to the CC/ DC fic!

Pairings: Jimmy/Rachel or Shinichi/Ran And Conan/Amy or Conan/Ayumi

Thanks to those who reviewed!

**Disclaimer:** Standard

And now, Onto the rest of the fic!

* * *

"SHUT UP! You guys could get us found!" Conan said hurriedly. Although that didn't seem unlikely even without the shouts.

"And they weren't gonna come looking for us before?" Amy pointed out.

"Yeah, well... Hide!" Conan responded, still unbelieving that this girl was the one he was trying to protect and cared most for. Amy was Rachel. Rachel was Amy. '_How, though?_'

**Horrors with Solutions**

"Wait, guys! I've got an idea!" Mitch piped up. "Hide behind the door!"

"And just what will that accomplish, Mitch?" George asked.

"Just do it!" Conan said, tugging Amy along to hide behind the big door.

As soon as they got there, they heard thunderous footsteps from down the hall. '_Only one pair,_' Conan thought, '_So only one man,_' He held his breath as the man paused outside the doorway. Then he ran into the room.

Mitch took the lead and made a break for the doorway. The others followed suit. George closed the door behind him, setting off an automatic lock from the outside.

"See? I told you it would work!" Mitch said proudly.

"Yes, well we still don't know if anyone else will be after us. And we need to find and exit... and Rachel-" he cut off, looking at Amy. Only more questions formed in his mind. She shook her head as if to tell him, 'Not here'. "Well, we know that if anybody was following us, they would have gone that way-" he resumed, pointing down the hall way. He turned around, "So we go this way!"

Conan started off, linking his hand with Amy's. The other boys looked quizzical and slightly angry. Conan didn't notice.

"But Conan," Mitch piped up, "Didn't we see that other guy down this way?"

"Yes, but I'm sure he's already left the building by now. He wouldn't want to be associated with anybody who got caught in the place if we made it to the police,"

"Why don't we go to the police?" Mitch asked.

"Because, there's more at stake here. First we need to get out of here, then we can talk about going to the police. But by the time they get here, all evidence may have been erased,"

"But those two men!... They're locked in that room!"

"There's other ways of getting out of a room besides a door," Conan answered. Mitch stopped his questions... for now.

They stopped at the point where they would have to turn into the other hallway.

"Wait-" Conan said, starting forward again, but he was moving toward the wall.

Investigating closer, he was not surprised to find a secret door. "This was the room they kept Rachel in," Conan said, glancing up at Amy, who nodded to confirm. He opened it.

A set of chains was left on one of the walls. Conan glanced again at Amy with a sad expression. '_Is this what they did to you Rachel?_'

Amy looked distracted, clearly not wanting to be here again. She missed Conan's gaze.

A thought then popped into her head.

Taking quick strides, she made her way over to an unused desk in the far corner.

This time, she felt Conan's, Grorge's, and Mitch's gazes upon her as she crossed the room expectantly.

"Amy?" Conan asked. Amy knelt down onto the dusty floor.

_'Where is it?_' she thought. '_I distinctly remember it being over here,_' reaching her hand under, she felt around. '_Come on! This could be the difference between Rachel and Amy!_'

Her hand brushed something that skittered a little bit out of reach. She felt a faint glimmer of hope. Repositioning herself, she continued her touching investigation. She could feel the Detective Boys looking at her with curiosity. Only Conan knew she had to be looking for something important, something that had to do with when she was held here, before she became Amy.

"I got it!" she cried triumphantly, pulling her fist out from under the desk.

"Whadja find, Amy?" George asked.

"Nothing special, just something of Rachel's that think she may be pleased to get back," She winked at Conan, then gasped. "Once we find her that is," she said, quickly covering for her alter ego.

"Oh yeah!" George said, comprehension dawning.

"We gotta save her!" Mitch said, trying to sound heroic.

Now Conan and Amy were faced with a problem. Both knew where the real Rachel was (as she was in the same room) But they both had to pretend that her whereabouts were still unknown. Although they had to pretend, Conan's heart was somewhat at ease knowing that Rachel was really out of harm's way.

"Uh... Well, it looks like she's not here," Amy said. "Perhaps she went back to the Detective Agency!"

"I don't think so, Amy. Evidence says that she was chained here, so they must have taken her along," Mitch said, examining the only portion of the room on which there was no dust.

"Maybe she was able to get out, and was waiting to make an escape. And we provided her with a diversion,"

"Conan! You of all people should know how protective Rachel is! If she heard, which she was bound to, that we were in trouble, she'd come to try and rescue us! Not to mention that you wouldn't just give up searching for her like this. Is there something going on?"

"Well maybe she did get out, and she's looking for us somewhere in the building. We could just have incredibly bad timing and exited the room after she passed by looking," Conan quickly supplied. "Besides, we still have to get out of the building, too!"

"Yeah but,- Rachel-"

"I have reason to believe that she's not in the building right now, okay Mitch?" Conan said, then quickly turned to Amy. "What do you think?" he asked her, hoping she'd help.

"I agree with Conan!" Amy said, "I don't think she's here either,"

"... Well if you say so," Mitch sighed, dejected.

"Come on, Mitch!" Amy said. "We still gotta get outta here, so let's go!"

Amy exited the room, with Conan right behind her. George and Mitch shared a look, one of the many that evening, and followed their two friends.

"What did you find, Rachel?" Conan asked her, calling her by her actual name for the first time in conversation. Ironically, this was not the conversation with Rachel he had hoped to have after this whole incident.

"Not here, Jimmy," she replied. The name sounded almost unfamiliar on her lips. After calling him Conan for so long, Rachel thought she'd have a hard time going back to "Jimmy".

"I think there's an exit this way!" she called pointing.

"What makes you say that, Amy?" George asked, not at all familiar with the way his friend was acting around Conan. Their relationship had been entirely too touchy-feely tonight. Mitch had told him that Conan had no feelings for Amy, but then what would explain the behavior?

"Well, we didn't hear another man come after us when they found out we were here. And if Conan's right, which he usually is, about that man leaving the building, then there must be an exit over here!"

"Brilliant deduction, Amy!" Mitch praised, then proceeded walking purposefully in between Conan and Amy in order to lead them down the hall.

As it turns out, Amy was right.

After proceeding down a few flights of stairs after finding a door at the end of the hall, the Detective Boys found themselves outside.

"YAY!" They chorused, overjoyed about being out of the building.

"This way," Amy said, leading out of the street. After turning the corner, they broke into a run.

"Where are we headed, Amy!" George huffed.

"Doctor Agasa's house!" she called back.

George paused. "But that's a really long way away!" he shouted, starting to run again.

"Not if you've got this!" Amy said, clicking a button on her own watch. A beeping started and a skateboard zoomed into view. "You didn't think Dr. Agasa only made you cool gadgets, right Conan?" she asked the boy who was staring transfixed at the skateboard.

"Is it solar powered like mine?" he asked, looking at the setting sun.

"Nope!" she said, allowing him to get on first. She jumped on behind him, hugging his waist. Conan promptly started to go red. Mitch and George stared angrily at Conan, and then figured out their own problem: Who was gonna be the one to hug Amy's waist? They grappled for the honor, at least until another skateboard showed up.

"You guys take this one and go phone the police!" Amy shouted, nudging Conan so that he'd take off.

Catching her drift, Conan sped away from the two boys who were staring blankly at the spot they once were.

"HEY!" they shouted a few moments later, finally letting realisation dawn.

* * *

Conan and Amy turned the corner and were out of sight of Mitch and George. Rachel shifted suddenly, finally able to comfortably hold the boy she so longed to be with. Jimmy noticed her change in position and his face flushed.

"Rachel?" he asked carefully, voice wraught with emotion.

"Please not now, Jimmy," Rachel said, sounding almost like her old self.

"But... How?-" he started. Rachel cut him off.

"Please?"

Jimmy stayed silent the rest of the ride, which was too short for Rachel's liking.

"Okay, we're here," Jimmy said standing upright. Rachel sighed and let go of him sadly. Jimmy took her hand and led her up to the door.

He rang the doorbell. It was opened a moment later by a flustered Dr. Agasa.

"Jimmy? Rach- uh... Amy?"

"It's okay, doc. I told him,"

"Everything?"

"No not yet. I was giving you time, seeing as you only learned the truth a few minutes ago,"

"Well, you'd better come in. I don't know what to tell your father, Rachel!"

They entered the house, finally settling in Dr. Agasa's modest living room.

"Now," Jimmy started. "i want to know what happened,"

And so the story was foretold (A/N: And since I've already taken three chapters to write the story, I'll just fast forward)

Jimmy sat dumbstruck. Finally getting the nerve to speak, he muttered, "So you- you're the first ever person to time travel?"

Rachel nodded. "And now I think I have a present for both of you," she said, fishing in her pocket. "I found this when I went back to the factory tonight. I had kicked it out of its case when I was the real me,"

She brandished a solid, two colored pill.

The doc and Jimmy gasped.

"Rach? Is that- I-is that-"

"The pill, yes,"

"R-r-really?" Jimmy asked, disbelieving.

"Well I don't know which pill you're looking at, but this is definately the one they stuck down my throat!"

"Rach! Do you know what this means!"

"Uh... Doctor Agasa can make an antidote and we can go back to being Rachel and Jimmy,"

_'... Well I guess you do know,_' Conan thought.

"Hold on a minute!" Dr. Agasa burst. "We may not be able to get an antidote for a long time! What will we do until then?"

They were all silent for a minute.

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to live at the Agency anymore," Conan said. "What if Rachel and I just live in my house? It's next door, and my parents won't mind, but what to do about you Rachel..."

"What about me?" she inquired.

"Well, we have to give you an alibi. You can't just disappear from the agency, your dad would go nuts!"

"What if I pretend your parents invited me overseas? We could call them and tell them. And them my dad really won't have any say in it because I've already 'left'. And you could tell him I brought you with me!"

"It's worth a shot, Jimmy," Dr. Agasa inputted.

"Alright, doc. I'm gonna use your phone,"

* * *

Doctor Agasa retreated into his lab after the arrangements had been made. He wanted to get working on the antidote straight away.

Rachel and Jimmy left Dr. Agasa's and travelled next door to Jimmy's house. Neither one really talked. They were a little bit too sleepy. Jimmy gave Rachel the spare room and within minutes, both were asleep.

* * *

"JIMMY!" came a shout from next door, along with a big crash as the wall of Dr. Agasa's lab came crashing down.

Jimmy immediately awoke and started for his balcony. How he had missed this sight. It wasn't unusual for the doc to be tearing walls down in the morning, and Jimmy had grown used to it in the time he had lived there.

"Yeah, doc?" Jimmy shouted back, not surprised to see Dr. Agasa sprawled in the flower beds outside his wall.

"I think I've done it!"

He had Jimmy's full attention now. "What!"

"I think I did it! I think I've got the antidote!"

Jimmy hurried inside and within minutes was at the doctor's door.

"Where's Rachel?" he asked as Jimmy helped him from the flower bed.

"I suppose you didn't wake her up," Jimmy said. "But I think this is better. I want you to use it on me, just in case it doesn't work,"

"But Jimmy! If it doesn't work you-"

"It could be potentially harmful, I know. And that's why I don't want Rachel to use it until after I've tested it,"

Jimmy's word seemed final and he followed the doc through the wall and into his lab.

"By the way," Jimmy asked, looking around, "What went on in here that caused this, doc?"

"The cure, actually. It caused a huge chemical reaction when I put the ingredients together,"

This did nothing to console Jimmy as he followed Dr. Agasa through the house.

"Now," the doc said. "Remove your clothes and step onto the bed," he ushered Conan into the lab room. In it was set up a single bed and a table. On the table was a purple liquid which, Conan could only assume, was the cure. After removing his clothes, Conan slipped into the bed, letting the covers hide any important parts.

"Okay, doc,"

Dr. Agasa came in. "Alright Jimmy. Now I'll step outside and when I do, take the antidote. Okay?"

"Okay," Dr. Agasa turned. "...Oh and doc?"

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"Don't let anyone in, especially Rachel...no matter how hard I scream, don't let anyone come in,"

Dr. Agasa looked grave, but responded, "Alright, Jimmy,"

He left the room.

Jimmy sat a moment, thinking of potential disasters that could happen when he drank that liquid. He took off his glasses. Then suddenly, on a spur of courage, he took the vial and drank it down.

TBC!

* * *

I had originally intended to finish this this chapter, but after copying the rest onto another document, I figured I'd give you guys some more and let me have time to finish it!

And thank you for all the reviews.

animebookworm


	5. First Day Back

This was the rest of the other chapter, with more added on. This will be the final chapter to my first case closed fic! I'm working n a ona-shot, though.

Thank you for all the reviews... again

**Disclaimer:** Standard

Now, Onto the fic!

* * *

Rachel woke up a few minutes after Jimmy. She, however, was surprised to see the ruins of the Doctor's outer wall. Dressing hurriedly, she went to his house and knocked on the front door, being polite. 

She then heard something she never wanted to hear again.

Jimmy screamed.

**First Day Back**

Abandoning all thoughts of courtesy, she threw open the front door and ran toward where the sound emanated from. Down one flight of stairs into Dr. Agasa's main experimental rooms is where she found a slightly nervous Dr. Agasa.

"Doctor!" she shouted. "Where is he? What's happening? Why did he-" she was cut off.

"Nothing! Nothing, Rachel! Just a little accident,"

They cringed at another scream.

"That-" she said, pointing, "Is not nothing!"

"Well I-, You see-, Jimmy-, well he came to try the antidote,"

Temporarily forgetting Jimmy she asked, "You found a cure!"

Dr. Agasa seemed more nervous, "... I think..."

"You think!" she asked, face paling, "And just what happens if you're wrong!"

"...I... don't know?" he said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" she squirmed to get past the doctor.

"No, Rachel! Jimmy asked me to keep you out of there!"

"Too bad!" she shouted back, finally wringing out of Dr. Agasa's grasp and opening the door.

Jimmy screamed again.

Rachel fell into shock at the sight before her eyes. Jimmy looked like he was burning. Smoke came from his skin and he convused in pain, but didn't shout. He looked to be about the age he was in Junior High school. She sheets had been kicked off down to his waist (which Rachel was grateful for). His face was contorted with the pain he was experiencing, and it was that fact that called Rachel to him.

"Jimmy!" she shouted, concern apparent in her voice.

'_Rachel! No!_' Jimmy thought through his torment. He twitched.

She ran to him, placing her cool hands on his burning shoulders, trying to get him through the transformation. "Jimmy!" she called desperately.

She watched helplessly as he grew and changed before her own eyes, a horrifying and terrible sight to behold.

She stood there, watching, for what seemed like hours, until Jimmy froze.

"Jimmy?" she inquired nervously through tears.

The said man tensed, and then relaxed, his eyes closed and his head fell to one side.

"Jimmy! she called more desperately. She pulled his head upward so she could look at him.

"Amy?" a voice asked from behind.

"Doctor?" she said.

"Are you alright?" he inquired.

"I... don't know,... Is he-?"

"I don't think so, but there are some people here who would like to see you," he said, showing his nervousness. From behind him, Rachel could see the forms of Mitch and George. Behind them, were two figures she knew, but couldn't show it to. They were police officers Satou and Takagi.

"Excuse me?" Satou said, "But is that Jimmy Kudo?" she asked, pointing.

Everyone looked at her.

"Ummm...Yes! He came back yesterday while Conan and I were here. He took Conan with him somewhere and didn't bring him back. I've been here all night. Jimmy got sick, so Dr. Agasa brought him down here!" Amy quickly made up.

"Oh,..." Satou replied. "Well little miss, I think we'll need full statements from you and mister Edogawa, so when he wakes up he'll have to tell you where he brought Conan, okay?"

"Okay!" Amy said. "Why don't we go out there to talk?" Amy pushed George and Mitch out the door, followed by Takagi and Satou. Amy want to follow them, but paused in the doorway.

'_Jimmy,_' she thought, glancing back up at him.

"See, Amy? We called the police, just like you said-" Mitch started as they walked down the hall.

"-And they went to the warehouse yesterday night and found the guys we locked up-" George continued.

"-But the guys were already dead, Amy! Dead!"

"What!" Amy asked, astounded.

"They were poisoned!" George said.

"Did you find any other evidence?" Amy asked.

"Well they found the spot where they kept Rachel, just like we did-" Mitch started again.

"-But there was no Rachel, just like last night-"

"Oh! Rachel came back home, although I wouldn't be surprised if she's out food shopping right now," Amy supplied.

They reached the living room.

"Now, little miss, can we get your account of what happened?" Takagi asked.

* * *

After the police had left with Mitch and George, Amy returned to Jimmy's room. 

"Jimmy?" she asked hesitantly. There was no answer. "Please, Jimmy be alive," she begged, trying to discover a pulse.

There was one, but it was very faint.

"Rachel?" Doctor Agasa aksed, returning to the room. "Is he alright?"

"He has a pulse, but he's not returning to consciousness. I hope he's not in a coma,"

There was a pause. Then Doctor Agasa said, "It must have been painful,"

"That... is an understatement,"

"Well, you may as well go find Mitch and George and go-"

"Doc?" she cut him off, "I want to take the antidote,"

"But Rachel! We don't even know if Jimmy is going to survive! It's too dangerous!"

"Oh, It's too dangerous for me, but not for Jimmy!"

"Yes, well... Uh... Jimmy didn't want to let you take it until he was sure it was safe. And seeing as Jimmy's in no position to pass that verdict, we'll have to wait,"

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting outta this one that easily!... I'm going to take that antidote!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes,"

"No!"

"No,"

"Yes!"

"Glad you see it my way," Rachel finished.

Doctor Agasa, finally realising what he had said, grumbled.

"Let's go!" she said, leading the way into another of the doc's experiment rooms.

In a matter of minutes, she was set to go.

* * *

Rachel was now in the ssame position Jimmy was in before, left to ponder the contents and potentially disastrous consequences of the liquid. 

_'Oh well. Jimmy and I are in this together now. If he can take it, so can I. Our fate is in your hands, doc,_' she thought.

She drank the purple liquid on the bedside table, laid back on the table, closed her eyes, and waited.

* * *

A horrendous scream woke Jimmy from his slumbering state. 

"Rachel!" he shouted. Immediately getting up from the bed, wrapping the sheets around his naked torso. "Doc!" he shouted now.

"Jimmy? Oh thank goodness you woke up! Now I don't feel so bad,"

"Where's Rachel?" Jimmy asked.

"One-Track mind, Jimmy?"

Another scream.

"Nevermind, doc," Jimmy said, running toward the source of the scream. It was another experiment room, like the one he had just been in. "Doc! You didnt'!"

"She made me, Jimmy!" the doc tried in defense.

Jimmy tore open the door, not thinking of the consequence of a naked Rachel, and froze.

Luckily for him, Rachel's body was still covvered by the sheet of the bed. Her convulsions, twists, and turns, as well as the steam seeming to pour off her, were the things making him freeze.

"Rach!" he called desperately, running over to the burning girl. He remembered how painful this experience actually was, especially since he had only just recovered from it, and looked at the girl with concern. She had already become the beautiful woman he knew from High school.

Slciked with sewat, the sheets sticked to her in places that made Jimmy redden.

'_Jimmy?_' Rachel thought, before it all went black.

Under Jimmy's hands, Rachel stiffened, then loosened, letting her body relax.

Dr. Agasa entered the room, figuring if Rachel was indecent, Jimmy would have closed the door.

"You let her take it!" Jimmy rounded on Dr. Agasa.

"She made me!" he said pointing.

"And you let her come into my room! Doc! I thought I could trust you!"

"Neither of those were his fault, Jimmy," a female voice said.

"Rachel?" Jimmy asked, relieved.

"Jimmy," she said, sitting up.

Dr. Agasa made his exit as Jimmy ran to hold Rachel in his arms.

Jimmy had completely forgotten that they were both only being covered by sheets, and so was surprised and blushed when he could feel the contours of her high-school chest beneath the sheets, pressed up against his own chest.

"Jimmy, like I said, those were both my fault. I had to see you, especially after you screamed. The Doc tried to stop me, but I got by. And after, I ordered him to give me the antidote," she spoke into his neck.

"Okay, Rachel," Jimmy forgave, not really paying attention since he was a little distracted at the moment, feeling the hot breath on his neck.

They stood there hugging for what felt like hours, but in truth was only minutes, until Dr. Agasa came in and suggested they put clothes on. Blushing, the two teens agreed.

* * *

"But... our clothes are at my house," Jimmy said, Rachel's hand in his. He paused once they were at the door, "How do we get over there?" 

"Not in sheets," Rachel said, finally noticing how hers were shaped.

Jimmy glanced at her nervously, wondering if she had yet realised that he had been hugging her in those sheets.

"Hmm..." the Doc thought, "I have a few extra lab coats, if you'd like to use those just to get over to the house,"

The coats turned out to be swimming on the two teens, but they would do to get over to the Kudo mansion.

* * *

Jimmy dressed in his room, then went to check on Rachel. 

'Eep!" he said, seeing Rachel wasn't wearing a top yet, even though she had her back to him.

"Come on Jimmy, it isn't like you didn't 'see me' as Conan before," Rachel said, turning to him. Jimmy, like a good gentleman, closed his eyes.

"But Rachel," he said, eyes still closed, "It's... different now. I'm not just a little kid anymore, and it would be indecent,"

"Oh, so you don't want to see me?" Rachel said, playing hurt. She turned, slipping on a shirt, but Jimmy didn't know that.

"No, Rach! It's not that!" Jimmy said, then gasped, finally realising what he'd revealed.

"So you do want to see me," Rachel said, playing seductive now.

"Whaa.. I- um... I-" Jimmy stuttered.

"Jimmy, just open your eyes," she said.

Jimmy obeyed, seeing Rachel fully clothed, and making a fool out of him.

"You should see your face!" she laughed, a sound that brought a smile to his face.

"Do you want me to see you?" he countered.

Rachel stopped laughing. "What?" she asked.

"Do you want me to see you without clothes on?" he asked, making it more clear. He stepped toward her. She stepped back.

"Jimmy?" she asked, cautiously, backing up a few more paces.

"Do you, Rach?" he asked, continuing his forward trek.

"Jimmy- I- uh... I didn't-" she stuttered. Feeling herself up against the wall. Jimmy moved very close to her.

And then he kissed her.

"I didn't mean that, really Rachel," he said, breaking apart.

"Right," Rachel said, still in shock over the kiss.

Jimmy turned to leave.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Rachel asked after him, "You can't just leave a girl like that!"

"Can't I?" Jimmy retaliated. Turning again toward the door.

"No!" Rachel said, turning on him and pressing her lips to his.

END!

* * *

YAY! I FINISHED IT! HOORAAH! 

Thank you again to all who reviewed, you were so kind. As I said, a one-shot ShinRan is on the way, so keep a look out!

**And** should I make a sequel?

**SNEAK PEEK AT NEW STORY:**

Inspired by Imaginator's "Chess"

* * *

"Rachel?"

"Jimmy! Is that you!"

"Glad to notice you still care!"

* * *

"Let's play a game!" 

"What kind of game?"

"An American game... I learned it there, it's really fun,"

"What game is it Jimmy?"

"Clue,"

* * *

"I think it was Jimmy Kudo... 

...In the bedroom...

...With his bare hands,"

* * *

And that was it! Stay on the lookout!

animebookworm


End file.
